


Stars Above Art

by Jellyfish_Tacos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Astronauts, Escape Pod, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/pseuds/Jellyfish_Tacos
Summary: Some gift art featuring aquatic alien Yuri and human Otabek.





	Stars Above Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this is awful lol. The story for this should be up soon <3


End file.
